codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Back To Xanadu
Back To Xanadu is the fifth episode of season 11 and the 231st episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Following the previous episode with Xana making the second Death Star Xana has launched an attack by activating a tower on Xanadu the recently Replika that Xana brought back after the events with the first Death Star in the previous season. Franz Hopper was working at the factory when he spots the tower on Xanadu and he soon calls Jeremy and the others to come to the factory right now. Meanwhile at Kadic Jeremy and the others were talking when suddenly Franz calls them and tells them to get to the factory right away. When they got there at the factory Franz was waiting for them and he told them right away about the attack from Xana and Jeremy asked what kind was it and Franz just said he didn't know what it was so he just told everyone to go to Lyoko to stop Xana's attack on Xanadu. When everyone got to the Skidbladnir they took off and went to Xanadu right away and soon they arrived in no time Jeremy and Franz asked if Xana was attacking them with monsters and they didn't see any which was weird to them why would Xana not send any monsters at them. Aelita finds the tower that Xana activated on Xanadu Jeremy tells them to head for the tower and deactivate it so they can stop Xana's attack and return to the past again. When they arrived at the tower Aelita soon reached it and went inside of it and hacked the tower while she was doing that soon Xana sended his monsters after the heroes and soon the heroes started to attack. Jeremy and Franz pointed out the monsters coming towards the gang and they soon arrived Krabs and Megatanks showed up and they all started to fight. Meanwhile Aelita was inside the tower and she soon started to enter the Code: Lyoko but as soon as she did she was all done and she said tower deactivated. Meanwhile Aelita came out of the tower and the others were still fighting the monsters and Ulrich soon told Jeremy and Franz that they can launch a return to the past now, but for some reason the monsters were still coming and evening though they stopped Xana's attack they were still coming. Ulrich asked why were the monsters still coming and Franz just said that Xana keeps sending and Jeremy also reminded him that ever since he escaped the supercomputer he doesn't get affected by the return trips. Everyone soon got back in the Skid and they were out of Xana as the monsters were firing at them. Back at the factory everyone came back and Franz wondered what was the attack that Xana even made but they just decided that they should let it go and go back to school so they can have dinner, as they left Franz Hopper went back to work on the supercomputer. Meanwhile on Xanadu Xana was planning his next attack for the warriors and his attack today was setting the heroes into a trap on Xanadu. Trivia * Evening through that Xana activated a tower he didn't attack earth in this episode.